


Kabiyak [A Yuri!!! On Ice Soulmate AU Collection]

by Clovelyliz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovelyliz/pseuds/Clovelyliz
Summary: [A collection of Yuri!!! On Ice Soulmate AU Fanfiction]"Kabiyak"A Filipino term meaning "The other half". The term is commonly used in the Filipino idiomatic expression: "Kabiyak ng Dibdib" which translates to "The other half of the heart".





	1. Color Burst | Victor Nikiforov

_| The world is a colorful place, but a person can only see the world in full color once they meet their soulmate in person. Until then, everything is in greyscale |_

"[F/N]! Hurry!" Called out her best friend, Mia as she ran towards the place where her soulmate resided. It had been at least a month since they met and her best friend was ecstatic for her to meet him.

"Tell me again why it had to be this part of Japan?" She sighed as Mia looked at her and smiled. "This is where his home rink is and his family owns a hot spring here." Mia simply reasoned as she looked at the ocean that was over the sidewalk.

"It's beautifully blue."

"I wish I could see it too." She mumbled as Mia held her hands in hers and squeezed them tightly.

"Soon [Y/N], Soon. I can feel it." She smiled as she let out a small giggle before getting dragged by her best friend to this hot springs place.

"Ugh, is this it?" She inquired as she looked up at the sign, "Yu-topia Katsuki?" she read. [Y/N] took up Nihongo at University as a Foreign Language subject but her skills had gotten a bit rusty since then.

"Exacto!" Mia giggled as she pulled her inside. It wasn't the first time that she had been in a place like this but for some reason, it felt more like home to her.

"Yuuri~!" Mia called out as a male emerged from one of the halls. [Y/N] recognized him as Yuuri Katsuki, the Gold medalist of the recently concluded Figure Skating Grand Prix.

"Mia! You're here!" Yuuri smiled as Mia ran up to him and into his arms. [Y/N] watched them for a while with an amused smile as she recalled how they had met, Mia was a field reporter assigned to cover the Grand Prix last month and she watched the whole coverage of the Grand Prix at home. [Y/N] could still remember how they both looked when they saw each other, and when the camera turned to them -- the both of them were rendered speechless.

_[Y/N] cuddled up to your pillow, it was almost midnight where she was but she promised Mia that she would stay up and watch her on her first feature story. The camera for a while focused on the various skaters that competed that year before it landed on Mia and the Japanese representative: Yuuri Katsuki._

_She almost threw your pillow at the TV when she saw how they stared at each other. None of them talked and that was when [Y/N] knew that her best friend had found her soulmate._

"Earth to [Y/N]!"

[Y/N] snapped back to reality when she felt Mia shaking her quite violently. "I-I'm sorry, I spaced out." She scratched the back of her head.

"Makacchin wait!" [YN] heard Yuuri yell as a rather large dog ran past you and outside. Out of reflex, she dropped her bag and ran out.

"Leave it to me!"

[Y/N] ran hurriedly after the dog, afraid that she might lose sight of him.

"Hey! Dog! Wait!"

[Y/N] called out for it, but the dog didn't seem to have any intention of stopping. She grunted as she ran past the bridge that she was just on a while ago and into the beach.

"Dog! Where are you dog?!"

[Y/N] called out as she looked around the shore, sighing in victory as she saw the dog with a man.

"Excuse me sir! But that dog--"

She stopped as he looked at her causing [Y/N] to stop, she stared at him and he slowly started to appear in color. She closed her eyes for a bit before opening it and looking around -- there was color.

"The ocean IS blue." [Y/N] whispered as she looked back at the male that stood still in front of her.

"Y-You.." She whispered as he blinked. She watched him chuckle as he brushed his gray hair away from his face.

"You have beautiful blue eyes." He said as [Y/N] felt her knees grow weak.

"I'm Viktor." He smiled, taking her hand in his before lacing a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm-"

"[Y/N]!"

Mia called as [Y/N] turned to her. She had come running with Yuuri in tow.

"So this is where you were Viktor!" Yuuri chuckled as they came closer.

"Mia, you have green eyes?" She inquired as Mia let out a gasp.

"H-How?" Mia began to cry as she looked at her best friend and then at Viktor.

"Viktor, what color shirt am I wearing?" Yuuri inquired as Viktor chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Blue, Yuuri, Blue." Viktor responded as Yuuri let out a rather joyous laugh.

"I told you it would be soon, [Y/N]!" Mia chuckled as she embraced her. [Y/N] broke the embrace and looked over at her soulmate.

"Viktor."

"[Y/N]."

\----- _EPILOGUE-----_

[Y/N] smiled as she set down her paintbrush, a smile on her face she looked at her painting. It had been something that she wanted to do for a long time and now that she had a full view of color, she was finally able to do it.

"Looking good, Mrs. Nikiforov." Viktor chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. [Y/N] and Viktor weren't married yet but the latter enjoyed called her that.

It had been a year since they met and now, Viktor decided to move in with [Y/N] in her home country. The both of them looked at the painting, it was a painting of the both of them on Hasetsu Beach where they had met.

"I think Makacchin is a good addition to the painting." Viktor laughed as [Y/N] did the same.

"Well, we did meet because of him. So I think it'd be fitting." [Y/N] explained as Viktor squinted his eyes and looked further into the painting.

" _Lyubov moya_ _[1]_ _,_ who's this one? It's a bit too small to be Mia or Yuuri." Viktor inquired as [Y/N] chuckled and looked at her beloved.

"Are you serious?" Viktor inquired as [Y/N] fished out her sonogram from her pocket and handed it to Viktor.

"I'm three months along." [Y/N] announced as Viktor picked her up and swung her around gently. When he set her down, no words were exchanged as they shared a kiss. Viktor looked into her eyes and smiled.

_'Thank you [Y/N], for adding color into my life.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Lyubov moya, is a Russian term meaning "my love". I'm not entirely sure of this so I googled it up.
> 
> This story is dedicated to my best friend and soul sister: Ai-chan! 


	2. Smile | Phichit Chulanont

_| Soulmates have matching tattoos in red that indicate the date, place and time of their meeting |_

[Y/N] stared at her tattoo, it had been at least two hours since her plane departed from [HOME COUNTRY] to Thailand. She gently ran her thumb through it and let out a small sigh.

_'Phi Phi Don, Thailand. March 20, 20xx. 5PM'_ _**[1]** _

She took a deep breath as she pulled down her sleeve. Looking out the window, she recalled the conversation that she had with her older cousin prior to her departure.

_"Are you sure that I should do this?" [Y/N] inquired as her male cousin gave her an assuring nod._

_"Of course! This sort of thing happens once in awhile. And it'll be worth taking the risk." Her cousin stated as [Y/N] puffed out her cheeks, making the former roll his eyes._

_"Listen," He said as he pulled up his sleeve to show [Y/N] his tattoo. "It's black now because I've met her. We met two years ago, I went to France to meet her and she did the same. Good will come out of this."_

_[Y/N] looked at her cousin and gave him a hug. Her flight was announced to begin boarding a moment later._

_"I'll see you when you get home, [Y/N]." Her cousin smiled as she did the same. "Bring him with you if you can." He added as the latter broke the embrace and began to walk towards the departure bay._

"Miss? Miss?"

[Y/N] blinked her eyes as she snapped back into reality. A flight attendant was waving her hand in front of her face.

"We've touched down Miss." The attendant stated as [Y/N] gave her a small nod before heading out the door.

Taking a deep breath, [Y/N] looked around her. "So this is Phuket." She mumbled as she headed for the airport to retrieve her luggage.

Upon retrieving the bag that she checked in, [Y/N] looked around to see if the hotel representative that was assigned to pick her up was there and to her luck, she didn't have to wait since the representative was already there with her name written on a placard.

" _Sawasdee Krab!_ **[2]** " The representative greeted as he took [Y/N]'s bag and escorted her to the car that from her understanding, would take her to the pier.

"Your first time in Thailand?" The representative inquired as [Y/N] nodded with a smile. "I've come for a vacation." [Y/N] explained as the former smiled at her before opening the door for her. She boarded the car and so did the representative before driving off to the Rassada Pier.

The ride to the pier was very pleasant, the representative had to [Y/N] how the rest of the journey will play out. He's even told her where the best seat in the ferry to Phi Phi Don was at the middle, so she could have a proper view of the ocean and she was determined to be able to get that seat when she got on the ferry.

 _"Khob Khun Kah!_ **[3]** _"_ [Y/N] smiled as the representative handed her luggage and her ferry ticket to her. She was now in front of the pier where she would be boarding a ferry to Phi Phi Don.

Taking a deep breath, [Y/N] walked towards the ferry and handed her ticket to the counter before getting escorted to the ferry.

The first thing that she did was locate the seat which was supposed to be the  _best seat_ according to the representative. She walked towards it but to her surprise, someone had already beat her to the window seat. Her next option was to go and sit on the seats on the other side but they were already taken. [Y/N] let out a sigh as she prepared to walk back up front.

"Hey wait!"

[Y/N] looked at the direction of where the voice came from. It was the male seated on the  _best seat_. "Would you like to sit beside me?"

[Y/N] smiled and shook her head, "It's okay really."

"I insist, this is the best seat after all." He smiled as [Y/N] took a deep breath before smiling and walking back to the seat.

"Would you like to sit by the window? I have enough pictures of the sea already so.." He trailed off as he gestured towards the seat. [Y/N] smiled at him and took the seat.

"I'm Phichit Chulanont." He smiled, taking off his black face mask. Phichit offered his hand which [Y/N] gladly shook.

"I'm [F/N] [L/N]." She smiled a she looked at the male closely.

"Oh! You're  _that_  Phichit Chulanont." She said as the male looked at him and waved his hands in front of him.

"Don't make it public. I don't want to make a scene." Phichit explained as [Y/N] bowed her head in apology.

"So, how do you know who I am? Are you a skating fan?" Phichit inquired as the captain gave the announcement that the ferry would be departing.

"I'm not really a fan but since I have to do editing at work, I've read a lot about you." [Y/N] smiled, "You were one of the qualifiers at the Grand Prix Final last year right?"

Phichit gave her an enthusiastic nod, "I'm going to do better this year."

"That's great! I look forward to reading the articles that my team wrote about you." [Y/N] smiled as Phichit cocked his head to the side.

"You don't write articles? What exactly do you do?"

"I'm an editor for a newspaper. I write sometimes, but they're mostly for projects that my colleagues couldn't hand in on time. So I have to do the writing." [Y/N] explained as Phichit gave her a nod.

"I hope you can get to write about the Grand Prix soon!" Phichit remarked.

"I actually want to write more. I mean, our writers usually get to travel to the places or the venues of what they're going to write about. I would love that." She smiled.

\---

The journey to Phi Phi Don was quick. [Y/N] didn't even realize that an hour or so had passed. Phichit and her exchanged stories all the way, they even took a bunch of selfies that Phichit posted on his Instagram with the caption:  _I met a new friend today! #Travel #PhiPhiDon._

The both of them had also come to realize that they were staying in the same hotel when Phichit was kind enough to help [Y/N] bring her luggage to her hotel.

"I'll be seeing you around?" Phichit inquired as [Y/N] gave him a nod before heading off to her suite.

The first thing [Y/N] did when she entered her room was plop down her bed and send a message to her cousin informing him of her arrival at Phi Phi Don.

Looking over at the clock, she let out a sigh.  _3 PM_ it said. It was two hours until [Y/N] had to meet her  _fated_ one.

[Y/N] jumped off the bed and walked over to her luggage to pick out a dress.She personally didn't like dressing up but her mother had instructed her to do so after finding out that she was going to meet her soulmate.

"How do you even put on eyeliner?" [Y/N] mumbled as she scanned the contents of a makeup bag that her mother had placed inside her luggage. She let out a small sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror located by the door of the bathroom.

"Well, this better be worth it."

\---

The clock read  _4:30 PM_ by the time that [Y/N] left the hotel to go to the beach. She wore a blue beach dress that had an abstract pattern on it.

She looked at her watch and sighed, it was slowly reaching the fated hour. [Y/N] looked at the sea and began to weigh all of her thoughts.

She didn't know if she was ready to meet them, she wasn't sure if she would even like to acknowledge the fact that they were a  _fated pair_.

Before she knew it, the sun was setting and her pair was nowhere to be found. [Y/N] let out a small sigh before looking at her tattoo, it had begun to turn black. Her initial reaction was to turn her head from side to side.

_Where is he?_

[Y/N] looked at the sea again, the sun started to set and before she knew it, the faint color of orange appeared in the clouds.

"I wanted to wait for you at the hotel so we could walk together."

[Y/N] let out a gasp as she turned around to reveal Phichit with his wrist raised up. They had the same tattoo.

"W-Why didn't you tell me earlier?" [Y/N] asked as Phichit walked closer to her. Taking her hands in his as she looked into her eyes.

"I didn't want to spoil the fun for you." Phichit chuckled as she turned her hand to reveal her wrist.

"How did you know?" [Y/N] inquired.

"I saw your tattoo while we were on the ferry. When you raised your phone so we could take a selfie." Phichit explained as [Y/N] chuckled.

"Speaking of which." Phichit took out his phone from his pocket and raised it up, "It's time to take one as an official  _couple._ " He chuckled before posing beside [Y/N].

"A couple, Phichit?"

"Only if you want to be one, of course."

[Y/N] looked at him and smiled.

And that smile was all the Phichit needed.

\---

"GO PHICHIT!"

[Y/N] cheered from the rink side, she was beside Phichit's coach: Celestino as she did so. Celestino could only look at her as she cheered - she was like Phichit's own cheerleader.

After Phichit's skate, [Y/N] greeted him with an embrace. You were amazing!" She whispered enthusiastically as Phichit let out a grin and gently pulled her on the ice.

"I'm not wearing skates, Phichit!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm holding you." He stated as he brought her to the center of the rink. [Y/N] tried her best to keep her balance as Phichit slowly let go of her after making sure that she was standing sturdily.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Phichit stated as [Y/N] looked at him.

"This woman's name is: [F/N] [L/N]. Last year, I met her in Phi Phi Don -- she's my soulmate."

[Y/N] could only look at him with such curiosity as he skated towards her.

"Stand still." Phichit whispered as he got down on his knee. He took out a box and opened it to reveal a ring.

"Today, in the presence of everybody and the whole world. I ask, [F/N], the other half of me, to be my bride. Our relationship was tough, being long distance and all but I'm happy that we have made it through. And now, I am proud to say that this is the decision that I will never regret. [Y/N] will you give me the honor of being my bride?"

[Y/N] was speechless and so was the whole audience. Taking a deep breath, she gave Phichit a smile and nodded.

"Yes, Phichit Chulanont! Yes!"

When [Y/N] gave her answer, the whole crowd burst into cheers as Phichit got up and placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you, [Y/N]."

"As I do you, Phichit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I decided not to indicate the year as I'm not completely sure what year Yuri!!! On Ice takes place in.  
> [2] Sawasdee Krab! - the masculine form of saying "Hello" in Thai.  
> [3] Khob Khun Kah - the feminine form of "Thank you" in Thai.
> 
> I do swear, this was the longest chapter so far. The love for this precious one is real. <3


End file.
